The Received Companion
by Juxtaposed Soul
Summary: This is a companion set of one shots to my story The Receiving End. It expands on that world with little snippets. Feel free to read that first. Rosalie/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Out-take 1: Meeting The Babe

 **I couldn't just let The Receiving End go. So here I am with the companion series. This is gonna follow other aspects of the story, both prequel one shots and sequel one shots.**

Peter would be lying if he said that life post-Maria wasn't easier. Luckily he wasn't one for lying so he didn't pretend to miss the cold-hearted Southern bitch. He was definitely no masochist.

Of course there was a still a certain wariness, he always had to scout out a new area, make sure that the bane of his undead existence hadn't found him or Char again. He doubted he would ever truly feel safe again, even if he put continents between himself and Maria. But keeping a cautious eye out could be suggested at any time and was a small price to pay for this freedom.

The nomadic life fit him like a glove. He loved the lack of roots, the way he was beholden to no one. Well no one but his little slip of a sister, but he wouldn't giver her up for the world. Okay and maybe the Major. His brother in arms who'd let him escape from the Southern wars. But apart from them two people he was beholden to no one.

It was a pleasant life, he could eat at will, not because he was desperate after some blood shed and placed in a pit of bleeding humans testing every scrap of his control. No food was easy to come by, and with a change of heart without the guilt that also came attached to it as well. He had decided to hunt criminals, those that poisoned the world or themselves. Maybe he shouldn't be playing judge jury and executioner but it was a damn sight better than feeding mercilessly on children, on innocents, on the good of this world.

Of course there was the 'vegetarian' alternative, but Jasper could keep that to himself, he'd tried it once, and that had been more than enough times for him.

So that had led him to be where he is now. Sitting in a human café, surrounded by humans, nursing (or at least pretending to) a small coffee. Up in the north, where wars weren't waged every day Peter had found a peace in just watching humans. They were fascinating creatures as they went about their day, they were so connected, passing on these silent little messages without even realising and yet they were always attached to these little devices that made them completely ignorant to each other. It was the most unsociably sociable thing Peter had ever seen. Maybe there was also a part of him hoping that one of these creatures was his mate. But he was sure he didn't deserve one of them. It was just a little wish that beat silently at the bottom of his very dead heart.

Char had never really understood his fascination with dinner but as long as he stayed safe and didn't reveal himself to any humans then she let him be. She would forever be grateful to him and the Major for freeing her from the wars. She had always been too gentle for such bloodshed.

The warm coffee felt pleasant under his hands, a far cry from the cold he usually felt. He felt comfortable in the situation, his eyes the darkest crimson due to the fact he had recently fed. It was always easier to be around masses of humans when he was fully sated. He was surprised he had ended up in Arizona... it was a little further south than he usually ventured and a lot sunnier. But the troublesome sun was setting and he knew that he was far from the bloodshed in Maria's states so he ignored his misgivings.

He had been here for just over two hours, and he could see the teenager at the counter giving him a funny look as his drink got progressively colder and he still didn't move. They always got a little antsy when people came to their establishments, used up their tables yet didn't spend an ample amount of money. He supposed he should go, he should at least make sure Char was okay, he'd wasted enough time today. With an unneeded sigh Peter went to stand up, his coffee cup held in his hand. But these thoughts were replaced with curiosity as the bell above the door jingled.

A woman walked through the door, she was young, her clothes simple and distressed as if she didn't have the money for something more extravagant. Her hair was thrown up into the mockery of a ponytail, wisps escaping everywhere as if she had put it up in a rush whilst doing a thousand other things at the same time. She pushed the door closed behind her shivering from the little breeze that passed. Strapped to her front was a babe. It was a young thing, still a new born, the woman supported it's head whilst rummaging in her pockets for some change.

As she placed in her order (strong, black and large), Peter sighed once again as he realised there wasn't anything here to capture his attention, he'd seen many a parent in his years though the absence of fathers making sure child and spouse were well and safe in public became increasingly rarer. He continued on, pulling his jacket on (all for show of course), when the babe started crying.

The wails were piercing to his sensitive vampire ears and even then he was sure it would be a great annoyance to the other less sensitive humans. He could see the other patrons in the café scrunching their noses up in irritation, as if the noise was being caused on purpose to offend them in their daily activities. The woman visibly deflated, her eyes darkening with stress, it was a look that said the child's wails had occurred one too many times. She jiggled up and down, trying to coax the child into silence. "Come on Bella, be quiet for mama." It didn't really work. The babe's cries, if anything, got louder.

Peter wasn't entirely sure what drove him to do it but he chucked his own coffee in the rubbish bin, placed a fiver on the counter, paying for the woman's drink. It wasn't the mother's desperate eyes that drove him, maybe it was something to do with the child, something so innocent shouldn't be so distressed. He then proceeded to place a hand on the woman's back leading her to his just vacated seat. She looked up quickly in confusion and thanks before returning to the still wailing child in her arms. Though her focus was on her child the woman still managed to gracefully collapse into the proffered seat as if has prior practice. It still continued, even though it's mother had changed a number of times how she attempted to calm the child. The mother had also checked the obvious things, trying to rock it to sleep, offering the girl a ready-made bottle, sniffing her bottom to make sure it wasn't just plain discomfort. But nothing, thus far, had worked.

"What's her name?" Peter asked the question over the wailing. The woman looked up at him irritated and suspicious. She couldn't necessarily blame him.

"Isabella. Two weeks old." Peter nodded. Isabella, meaning beautiful, it definitely matched the babe.

"My little sister was very irritable when she was young," He didn't mention that that was nearly 150 years ago now, "But my mama finally found something that never failed to calm it down. If you want, drink your coffee and I'll calm her down for you."

He could see the woman arguing with herself. It was somewhere between suspicion at this handsome man, and tiredness after sleepless nights with her child. She looked between the coffee and the whimpering child before unbuckling the straps from around her waist and handing over the whimpering child.

"Thank you. You'll have to show me if it works." She sounded doubtful, much like his mama had when she first heard of the way to calm a child.

The child was just too adorable, she fit easily into the crook of his elbow. As she looked up at him with big, expressive brown eyes her tears slowed slightly out of sheer curiosity before her wailing started up again. This new thing was not exciting enough to draw her from her convictions. Peter felt an emotion akin to fondness run through him. She was just perfect, and not afraid of him like humans, even new-borns usually were. It made no sense but he felt an immediate love for this child run through him.

Okay the crying was definitely getting irritating now. He picked up the child. He placed her head against his shoulder before leaning down, his mouth against his neck. He cooed softly in her ear at first. He felt like a parent, distressed at hearing his little girl's sobs, just wanting her to quiet down. Her scent was so close yet strangely there was no desire for her blood, in fact he felt a need to protect the little thing, especially as he felt her shuddering sobs against his hard body.

When she still continued crying he blew lightly on her neck, like his mama had always done with Char. She sobs stopped. He let out another breath of air, the whimpering stopped, he did it one final time and then finally he was awarded with the most adorable little giggle. He returned her notion with a smile. That wave of love strengthening even more.

He had held a number of children, it made no sense that he felt such a bond to this one, but he did. She was special. But then reality came crashing back down.

"Thank you so much sir. I've never seen her quiet down so quickly before. She usually rebels even more against strangers." The woman, the girls mother was looking at him with something akin to wonder.

"Name's Peter. And it was no problem, you've got an adorable one here. Cherish her." The woman had nodded before laying out the baby carrier on the table. She reached out for her child.

"Peter then, thank you. Name's Renee. Maybe I'll see you about some time. I should be heading off now though." He didn't want to, he felt an irrational desire to say 'no' to run with the child. He didn't though. He placed a gentle kiss on the baby's nose, her eyes crossing as she tried to keep eye contact, before placing her back in her mother's arms.

And then he walked away without looking back. If he'd looked back he would have done something stupid.

From that moment on, his life had inexplicably linked to this child's. Little Isabella, his Boo.

 **How much love are you feeling for this? Leave a review! Tell me what out takes you want to see from this world!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Received Companion

Out Take 2: The Proposal

Rosalie was, in all honesty, shitting herself. Okay so it wasn't physically possible, her being a vampire and hence not having such degrading bodily functions. But still, she was sure that if it had been possible her trousers would be soiled for sure.

She wasn't even entirely sure why she was so terrified. Not only was this her mate, her Bella, her only true love, but Alice had been sending her these secret, overly happy smiles. The smiles told Rosalie that the little pixie had seen something, something _good._ The little black haired girl was practically brimming with excitement.

It had been a long time now since Peter had turned up. He hadn't left again much to Rosalie's disdain, but he was making her mate happy. She put up with him. Of course that didn't mean she didn't give him a friendly reminder of how he should treat her mate every now and again.

She'd received a similar warning from Charlie Swan just a week ago. But it had been worth it. It meant she could go on to do what she wanted to do now.

It was all planned out. She had gone to Charlie first, in an almost gentlemanly action of asking for permission. She wouldn't ask Peter. He wasn't Bella's biological father and the blonde had no real respect for him. She had even considered asking Carlisle but though Bella did see him as family it wouldn't have had the same meaning. Charlie had been ecstatic, he had seen how happy his daughter was with the blonde, and likewise the blonde was clearly besotted with his daughter. Of course, giving his permission meant giving up his chance of grandchildren. He couldn't be that selfish though.

After that she had approached Esme. It was either her or Alice, and though she loved her sister she just knew the little blur would go over the top. Esme hadn't been much better, but she was manageable, she could be persuaded, seen to reason. Bella wasn't ostentatious, she just wanted time alone with her girlfriend to take in her beauty. Bella wouldn't have been comfortable in a big fancy restaurant. She wouldn't have being comfortable in sharing this moment with other people. Rosalie wanted this to be perfect so she let Esme guide her and give her ideas. Mainly though Esme just helped her prepare when she had the idea together.

Then there had been one thing left. She had called on Jasper for this part. Not only did he have great taste but he had a heart for sentiment that she knew would be beneficial now. She wanted the ring to be perfect. She wanted the ring to speak of her love. That had definitely being a stressful shopping trip, but in the end the ring had been perfect.

She was ready for this.

It was the day of judgement. She stood outside the Swan residence. She fiddled with her pocket making sure she _definitely_ had the ring. It was there. Then without any more pomp or time for nervousness to set in she knocked swiftly on the door. She heard movement, loud and clumsy form within the house before the door was opened.

Rosalie was disappointed to see that it was Charlie that opened the door. But nonetheless she sent his a smile which he returned. A glint was in his eye, an unknown emotion dancing in his chocolate eyes. He called back into the house.

"Hurry up Bells, your Rose is here." A warmth spread through Rosalie at that. No truer words had ever been spoken, she was Bella's, in heart and soul. And then echoing her thoughts Charlie turned back to the blonde on his doorstep, his voice low so his daughter wouldn't hear.

"Don't look so afraid kid. There's no way she'll say no. Even if you asked her wearing a bin bag in front of a thousand large crowd, she'd still say yes. But remember you hurt her and it'll be the last thing you'll do."

Rose wasn't sure what she was going to reply, probably some kind of agreement to the man's words. Maybe an notion of hope that he was right. Whatever it was it was cut off by the appearance of her Bella. No matter how many times she lay eyes on her mate she couldn't get over just how beautiful she was.

Rose had told her the date was casual, that she didn't need to dress up, then how come she had managed to make simple jeans look so amazing. The brunette said goodbye to her father before making eye contact with Rose. A heart stopping smile spread easily across her lips, her cheeks instantly darkening at the sight before her.

Rosalie held out a hand which was took immediately, the warmth from her mate spreading all through her from such a simple touch. She lifted the hand she grasped, placing the most tender of kisses upon it's surface.

"You look beautiful Bells." The blush increased causing Rose to chuckle as she led her mate, her girlfriend, over to her favourite porch that sat at the end of the drive. She opened the door helping her pretty little human into the leather seats.

Rosalie could barely feel her nerves now, they seemed like something inconsequential of the past. Or maybe they were just completely overshadowed by the total love she felt for her girl. What place did nerves have in such all consuming feelings?

"Where we going today Rose?" They were about fifteen minutes into the half an hour drive to the spot that Rose had chosen. Slowing the car just slightly Rose turned to look at Bella, her nose scrunched up adorably in confusion. Though once she would have been too wary, she didn't hold back any more. She leant over, placing a small kiss to the scrunched up nose. The laugh it elicited made it worth it. Then she turned back to the road, picked up the speed once again before answering.

"I thought we could revisit that first date love." She sent a small glance at her lover, seeing if she could suss out how the girl felt about it. The grin had grown. She'd made the right choice.

When they finally arrived, even Rosalie was impressed. It was a romantic wonderland. A little clearing was now lit with a thousand little candles that sat precariously in the branches of trees. The light spread over the small area, splashing and dancing over the ground, lighting up the wildflowers that littered the floor. Spread in the centre was a large red blanket made of a soft, fluffy-type material. A small, but ornately carved lantern pinned it to the forest floor making it impossible to fly away.

Out in the background there was some kind of piano music. Rosalie was sure it came from a CD player but alas it had been artfully hidden to make it seem magical and lilting, creating a sweet atmosphere that was only added to by the sound of crickets chirping along happily in the distance.

Rosalie fought an indulgent smile as she felt Bella gasp from beside her. Her beautiful eyes looked around trying to take it all in at once. She seemed mesmerised, like a little girl meeting a real-life fairy, or a little boy meeting Spiderman. Then for all her efforts Rosalie received an armful of her mate, the slip of a girl flinging herself at Rose, her arms wrapping tightly around the cold neck. Her lips claimed easily and with a surprising strength.

"Oh Rose, this is _magical._ " She looked into topaz eyes, her own chocolate orbs telling her emotions as if they were written upon her forehead. "I know I haven't said it before. But I love you Rose. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Rosalie couldn't reply to that, her emotions clogged tightly in her throat making speaking impossible. She could die tomorrow and still be happy knowing that Bella loved her, to of heard it if only one time. It gave her hope for what she had planned. But for now she just claimed her mate's lips, a searing kiss that never ended yet lasted too short a time period.

When Rosalie could finally pull away she led Bella over to the picnic, a basket sat on one side full of human food. Rose may not be able to eat any of it but she was sure to make this magical.

A lot of the food was finger foods that she could feed to her mate, to show her how much she cherished her. Rosalie initially placed her mate on the blanket, but she put up a soft smile and no argument when the pesky little human decided to clamber into her lap instead. She welcomed the warmth that seeped through her impermeable skin, letting it soak through her like a summer's day.

Rosalie reached over to the basket, rummaging around until she found what she was looking for. A punnet of large ripe strawberries and a little pot of chocolate sauce. Strawberries had always been one of her favourite things despite their rarity in her youth and human days, her love for the fruity berries had only increased when she noticed the scent of them that hung to her human like a cloud.

She took one out the punnet, dipping it's bright tip into the dark sauce before pulling it out. She gave it a second to let the excess drip back into the pot before holding it towards her mate.

"Open up love." Despite her already dark eyes becoming impossibly more so the girl complied. Her plump lips wrapped around the thick fruit, biting down lightly before pulling away.

A heat washed through Rosalie, a heat she knew was arousal, a feeling she had been so sure Royce had washed out of her. But there was no doubt now. It rushed through her dark and strong. She wasn't sure she could live without this little slip of a girl. Not now that she had held her, known her reactions. All the little things that made her love the girl. She finally understood her siblings, she understood their crazy protectiveness of their mates.

The date carried on perfectly. Rosalie not getting to eat anything but not missing out on the opportunity to hand feed her mate, she was driving herself crazy but alas it was starting to get late. It was nearly time.

They had just finished the last thing in the basket. Bella was leant back against Rosalie, her eyes almost closed in contentment. That feeling was quickly washed away though as she was rather unceremoniously dumped onto the admittedly soft blanket. That wasn't the point though, she felt a flash of hurt run through her at the dismissal from her girlfriend. Especially after such a perfect date. She fought the urge to cry, her head ducked. She didn't notice her girlfriend pulling a box out her pocket. Or kneeling awkwardly on one knee before her. She just wanted to know what she had done wrong.

That feeling quickly changed though. She felt a finger under her chin, pushing her gaze upwards until she met nervous but deliriously nervous topaz eyes.

"Look at me Bells." And she was powerless to ignore the command. She was powerless against this girl that she loved so desperately. She looked up, finally taking in the scene.

Rosalie, small black box, one knee, smile blinding. Bella blinked, confusion filling her and a little hope, maybe a little fear as well. And before she could ask a question her Rose was talking.

"I thought after Royce that I could never be happy romantically. I thought he'd spoilt me. I was so jealous of the easy relationships between my siblings, and then you came along. I was a bitch to you, breaking you when you'd already been broken too much. But then I saw past my emotions and you were there, beautiful, forgiving, and everything I had ever wanted. I didn't deserve you back then, I still don't deserve you now, but still I can't imagine this existence without you. Marry me." Her eyes teared up though nothing fell. She opened the box. Inside sat a small ring, silver and proud, a diamond swan sat at it's head, it's neck hooked around a small little bat. A little vampire bat.

Bella was entranced. She looked into Rosalie's eyes, saw the fear and the earnest love. There was only one answer she could honestly give.

"Yes." And then that pretty ring was slid onto her hand, and all she could see, all she could feel, all she could smell was Rose. Her Rose.

 **I hope I got out how sweet this was, it was so beautiful in my head and I can only hope I portrayed it that way.**

 **Anyway, leave me a review to say you liked this.**


End file.
